


Daydreaming Devils

by doodnoice



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Reader, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Originally "Imagine Daredevil"</p><p>A miscellaneous group of drabbles that I posted when I was an admin on the imaginedaredevil tumblr blog. These are only kept as a personal archive of my work; I'm unfortunately no longer affiliated with the blog due to personal (real life) conflicts, but its honestly such a great imagine blog I'd suggest--if you haven't already--to check them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Winchesters; Supernatural Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters Featured: Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, Karen Page, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Reader
> 
> Warnings: None

- ** _“[Imagine](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/136415269541/imagine-introducing-karen-foggy-and-matt-to-your) introducing Karen, Foggy and Matt to your brothers Sam and Dean Winchester”_** -

 

“Hey there, kid!” Dean says, barging into the Nelson and Murdock office, ruffling your hair in the process. “Long time no see!”

Sam gives you an apologetic smile as he walks in behind Dean, “Hey... Uh, sorry for showing up so suddenly, but we were in the neighborhood and wanted to say ‘hi’.”

You nearly drop the papers you were filing, looking nervously around the office at Karen and your two bosses. Your face is red, mouth opening to say something as Dean levels Matt with a hard look.

“Wearing sunglasses indoors...” Dean says dryly, “Cool...”

“Dean.” Sam scolds.

Matt chuckles, and nods, “No, uh, it’s fine.” then, turning towards you, “So, I’m assuming these are friends of yours?”

You pale, “Actually, these are my brothers, Sam and Dean.” You gesture at each of them, watching as Dean grins and Sam waves, a small uncomfortable smile on his face.

“Wouldn’t have guessed it...” Foggy says, looking at Dean in particular, “You guys don’t exactly favor.”

Karen, noticing your floundering, chooses to introduce herself, trying to ease the tension and your embarrassment. Smiling, Karen goes to shake your brothers’ hands, “Nice to meet you, I’m Karen.”

Foggy looks from Karen to you and then gives a pleasant, although rigid smile at your brothers, “Foggy.” 

“Matt Murdock,” Matt says casually, “So, how long are you guys planning on staying in the area?”

Sam and Dean look at each other, then at you, “Oh, not too long.” Dean replies, “We actually just came here to see how our little college graduate is doing.” Dean winks, and you perk up.

That was a signal right? Something was wrong. Grabbing your brothers, you walk briskly to the door, “Sorry, will you excuse us?” you say over your shoulder, but you’re already halfway out the door and slamming it before Matt can even agree.

A pause.

“That was--” Foggy starts.

“Interesting. I never knew they had brothers.” Karen says, giving Foggy an amused look.

Matt frowns, one brow arched in confusion, before he decides to completely block out the conversation you were having outside, since it was pretty much nonsense. Who even talks about demonic apocalypses these days? No wonder you never told them about your brothers, they were kind of weird.


	2. Matt/Reader; Fluff

- _ **“[I](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/136790478939/imagine-being-worried-that-youre-too-young-for)[magine](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/136790478939/imagine-being-worried-that-youre-too-young-for) being worried that you’re too young for Matt”**_ -

 

“Hey, I brought you some food.” You say, entering the Nelson and Murdock office with a bag of take-out and two bottles of iced tea.

Matt chuckles and stops reviewing case documents from his computer, pausing the text-to-voice feature with a quick click. “Thanks, but you really didn’t have to.” he says, leaning back in his chair and smiling as you approach.

“Of course I did.” You reply, giving Matt a kiss and setting the bag down on his desk, pulling one container and fork out and handing it to him. “Couldn’t let my favorite superhero lawyer starve himself to death; especially since we still haven’t had that date you promised me a few weeks ago.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy,” Matt says, hand brushing your knee when you move to sit on the edge of his desk, “Our schedules don’t exactly match up.”

You sigh, “Yeah, I know...” and then, after picking a bit at your food, you shift and scratch the back of your neck uncomfortably. “It’s just... we haven’t really been around each other for so long, I started worrying that--...never mind.”

Matt stops to turn to you, hearing your heartbeat pick up, “Worrying about what?” Matt asks, trying to sound casual even though his mind is racing one-hundred miles an hour, thinking up all the awful news it can about what you’re hiding from him: _you’re cheating, you can’t be with him because he’s boring you, you don’t love him anymore_.

Hopefully, it’s not that last one. Matt would rather hear anything but that last one.

When you don’t respond, Matt assumes the worst, but tries to hide it by calmly placing his food down and moving to stand in front of you, his hands on your thighs as he attempts to get you to face him. “Worrying about what?” Matt tries again, hoping you don’t hear the stress laced in his words. “What’s going on?”

And he’s half expecting to hear you say “I can’t do this anymore”, but what he actually gets is such a shock that Matt’s not even sure if he hears you correctly. 

“Are you embarrassed about how old I am?” you say, having put down your food to focus on Matt fully, trying to read his expression even though it’s almost completely blank. “Is that why you don’t like going out with me?”

Matt furrows his brows, confused, but feels his shoulders ease. “No, of course not. You’re, what? Twenty-two, almost twenty-three? Why would that bother me?”

You blush, suddenly feeling silly for worrying about your age, but also extremely relieved, “I don’t know, I just thought that maybe that’s why we haven’t spent any time together.” you admit.

“We haven’t spent time together, because you just finished college and Foggy and I just started our business...” Matt gives you a small smile, then kisses your lips, softly, leaning into you and rubbing circles against the insides of your thighs. “I’m sorry.” he says, resting his forehead against yours, “I promise I’ll leave more time in my schedule, so we can be together more often.”

And when Matt kisses you again, you can’t help but melt into his arms, feeling so safe and content, because you know Matt will try to be true to his word. And that’s all that really matters.


	3. Sergei/Reader; Fluff

**_-“[Imagine](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/137533295424/imagine-being-from-russia-and-relocating-to) being from Russia and relocating to Hell’s Kitchen only to be offered at job at Veles Taxi, where you’re the only woman, and becoming involved with Sergei”-_ **

 

You hadn’t exactly been an innocent, law-abiding citizen when you lived in Russia. In fact, if you returned to your home country today, you’re quite sure you would be shot on sight--something about being wanted dead or alive, or whatever the bounty is for being a mercenary with an extensive resume filled with the names of “missing” persons of particularly high standings.

Not that it matters a whole lot, now; you don’t plan on returning to Russia any time soon, so long as you can sustain yourself. And employment of your ilk doesn’t seem too hard to find in the United States.

Generally, you lean towards the less legal... _occupations_ (con-artistry, card counting, extortion, etc...), so you don’t really think twice when a former hit contractor calls you out of the blue and offers you a more stable job. You’re not quite sure how he found out that you left Russia, much less that you left Russia and took root in New York, but you didn’t really ask, because it didn’t really matter. As long as the pay was good and you don’t have to socialize (powerpoint presentations and office romance give you a headache), you figure it’s worth a try.

When you arrive at your new job--a warehouse in the heart of Hell’s Kitchen--you find yourself feeling somewhat uneasy, despite the gun and switchblade hidden beneath your jacket. There are so many people, men, specifically, in the place, and although you know you can handle yourself, you can’t help but feel on edge at being the only woman in such a secluded building.

All eyes are turned on you as you enter, and for a few seconds, you wonder if you even walked into the correct establishment, because you don’t seem to be very welcome.

It’s then that a man comes walking out of an office door at the far end of the warehouse, his stride quick, but assertive. You figure he must be the boss, or at least, one of the bosses, because the moment he says,  _“Get back to work.”_ his Russian edged like a knife dipped in authority, the men immediately resume their previous duties, going so far as to ignore your presence when he steps up to you, one hand out to shake yours, “You must be the immigrant they requested. I am Sergei, anything you need you come talk to me. The bosses are not to be disturbed unless it is said otherwise.”

You shake his hand, steeling your back to appear more professional as you give him your name and ask him what it is you are supposed to be doing.

Sergei looks you over then snaps his fingers towards two men standing casually near the entrance of the warehouse.  _“Check her.”_ he says, and before you can even argue, the men roughly pat you down, groping and pulling until they are sure you’re left unarmed by the end of it.

They hand Sergei your blade and gun, to which Sergei inspects and then hands back to you, “All employees are expected to be armed and to react when told. Remember that.” and you’re positive that the statement is a threat, but you find yourself more impressed than offended. You don’t know how long it’s been since you’ve met someone even half as dangerous as you, let alone actually dangerous. It’s actually refreshing. 

Sergei turns on his heel and walks out of the warehouse, motioning for you to follow as he goes. “Come. We don’t have all day.”

-

By the end of the week, you’re settled into the “Veles Taxis” family quite well. No one really bothers you, and you get paid well. You work hard and always go home feeling mostly satisfied with your situation. Mostly.

Ever since you met Sergei, you’ve been interested in getting to know more about him. It’s a weird fascination that you have, one that you take, wholeheartedly, as a silly bout of sexual tension cultivated by years of non-existent relationships, that was awoken by the prospect of meeting a man who caught your eye. 

Unfortunately, Sergei rarely shows up when you’re working in either the garage or the warehouse, and even when he does, it’s with your bosses to do business. Like today, as he’s looking over papers, discussing something or the other with your bosses some feet away from the cab you’re re-spraying and wiping down.

You hear snippets of their conversation, but try to keep your snooping down to a minimum. If you’re not already in the conversation, you’re not going to try to be, because it’s probably above your pay grade.

And then you feel a hand grope your ass. You drop the stencil you were holding up, and turn to face the offender, a scowl on your face when you’re met with the smirking maw of some asshole you couldn’t care less about, because you don’t even know his name.

You frown, “Did you just--”

But, you can’t even get more than those few words out, because Sergei is coming up from behind you with two other men at his sides, the look on his face indescribable until you see him swing his closed fist, connecting with the side of the man’s face and knocking him down. Sergei doesn’t even blink when the other men converge on your offender, pulling him up by his shirt to punch and kick him around.

Sergei doesn’t look at you either, choosing to instead walk past you to continue the conversation he was having with your bosses. They look at one another, one man chuckling slightly, as he nods to you, saying something to Sergei which causes him to glance back, eyes connecting with yours. He smirks.

You feel your heart speed up, just a little, but return to work before he can see you blush. Curiosity just graduated to full-on attraction, and you’re completely alright with that.


	4. No Pairing; Deadpool Crossover

**_-“[Imagine](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/137578571909/imagine-daredevil-and-deadpool-training-together) Daredevil and Deadpool training together”-_ **

“Are you sure you’re up for this, sugartits?” Wade asks, stretching his back and groaning in that annoying way of his, and for a few moments, Matt wonders if he should just quit while he’s ahead, but a bet is a bet, and this bet might be worth its weight in gold.

Matt chuckles, rolling his neck and jumping up and down a bit, loosening up his step. “Ah, that depends...” Matt says, “are you going to keep to your word and stay out of Hell’s Kitchen for the next few months?” 

There’s a pause, then a sound of struggle from Wade’s end as he attempts to enter the boxing arena only to get caught between the ropes. “Um...” Wade starts, and then, after a few more moments of embarrassing floundering (not that Matt suspects Wade to even be capable of embarrassment), Wade stands in the opposite corner from Matt and grins. “Alright, I’m ready.” Wade bounces on the balls of his feet, throwing practice punches in front of him playfully, “So, what are we playing to? Best 3 outta 5? 5 outta 7? 7, 8, 9? You know that joke, right? I love that joke, because it’s true; 7 really 8 9, or at least that’s what my shrink used to tell me back when--”

“No weapons, and no lethal hits. We go until one of us taps out.” Matt interrupts, already feeling a headache coming on despite having only been subject to Wade’s rambling for all of... ten minutes? God, ten minutes in Wade’s presence felt like a lifetime, no wonder Logan always cut the guy up; without someone to stop him, Wade would probably talk until his lips fell off--which didn’t seem likely, considering his regenerative abilities.

Wade makes a small whine of disappointment, “And here I thought you could play hardball like the rest of the superhero chumps. Aren’t you supposed to be ‘The Man Without Fear’, or whatever? Isn’t death a fear, Matty-boy?” Wade mocks, sighing wistfully as he leans against the edge of the arena, as if recounting a favored memory and sharing it with a pupil, “Don’t worry. I know, from personal experience, that Death is nothing to fear...actually, she’s pretty hot!” Wade laughs, then glares at Matt, suddenly serious, “She’s taken. Sort of. So, don’t get any ideas.”

Matt coughs into his fist, chuckling uncomfortably, “No ideas, here, Wade. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, ninja kid. Just... don’t hit me in the face; I bruise easily.”

When the first punch lands in Wade’s stomach, Matt feels a rush of adrenaline course through him, “I’ll try,” he says, aiming his next hit into Wade’s side, “but no promises.”


	5. No Pairing; Angst

- ** _“[Imagine ](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/137774221654/imagine-helping-foggy-and-matt-with-a-case-even)helping Foggy and Matt with a case even though your brother, who works for Fisk, threatened to kill you if you did“_** -

 

You knew you couldn’t hide from your brother forever, but you can at least say that you tried.

“Come outside.” your brother says, teeth grit and hand hidden inside his jacket pocket, “Now.”

You look between him, Matt and Foggy, your heart beating harder against your chest. You know what will happen if you go; you’ve seen, firsthand, the drawn out tortures and beatings traitors endure–eyes being burned out, fingernails being ripped off, skinnings–, but you also know that if you don’t go, he’ll come back, and it won’t be only your life he’s going to take. 

Moving to stand, you decide you’d rather face your punishment than let two innocent men die because of your fear. This was your fault after all–you should have never gotten involved with such dangerous men, let alone allow your brother to be inducted. Now, you have to pay the consequences for wanting out. You just hope that you have given Matt and Foggy more than enough information for them to bring up a case against Fisk, and maybe if they’re as good as you’ve heard they are, they’ll be able to prosecute him before he attempts to silence them.

But, before you’re even able to fully stand, Matt comes around the desk to place a comforting hand on your shoulder, seemingly at complete ease. He gives you a smile, then turns to your brother and you can’t see his expression, so you look towards Foggy who has been watching the exchange unfold. 

Foggy rubs the back of his neck and looks increasingly worried as Matt walks around to stand between you and your brother. 

“C’mon, Matt,” Foggy says, and you think it’s because he’s worried about _Matt_ getting hurt until Foggy sighs and stands to touch Matt on the shoulder as he turns to look at your brother, “he’s just a kid, he doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into.”

…What?

Matt replies, but doesn’t seem at all phased, his voice steady and unsettlingly calm, “He’s threatening our client, I just want to make sure he knows that we take threats very seriously.”

Foggy rolls his eyes, but walks to stand next to you, folding his arms across his chest as he shakes his head, “Just don’t break anything…” Foggy then looks at you and gives you a small embarrassed grin, “Sorry, uh, just pretend this isn’t happening, right now. We’ll get back to your whole story on Fisk in a few.”

You go to say something, but are cut off by the quick and sudden struggle between Matt and your brother. “What–!” You start, shooting up to stand and do something, but Foggy grabs your arm and shakes his head before nodding towards the confrontation which…Seems to already be solved? How did Matt disarm your brother so quickly? When did Matt get your brother pushed up against the wall? You look at Foggy and raise a brow. Who are these guys?

Matt pushes your brother out of the door, saying something you can’t quite hear before he shuts the door and walks back towards you and Foggy, a pleasant smile on his face.

Matt readjusts his sunglasses and straightens out his tie, “Sorry about that. It looks like Fisk might send more of his men to later. Are you alright with staying at my apartment, tonight?”

You nod, and stutter out a "thank you”, feeling safer knowing you have people to rely on.


	6. Vladimir/Reader; Fluff

- ** _“[Imagine](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/137926921704/imagine-spending-a-lot-of-time-in-vladimirs) spending a lot of time in Vladimir’s office–enough for the men to start speculating”_** -

 

[Warning: NSFW (no smut, mild foreplay), semi-public, dirty talk, romance, fluff, pet-names] Gender Neutral

You were hired by the Ranskahov brothers to help manage their finances. It wasn’t an easy job considering all the washing the money had to go through to ensure the legality wasn’t scrutinized, but it wasn’t such a daunting task that you found yourself hating your employment, or by extension, your employers.

The Ranskahovs were always kind to you, almost surprisingly so. For how rough and intimidating they seemed, they never once took their anger out on you--whether it be through arguments or physical threats. 

Unlike your line of previous “high risk” employers, the brothers didn’t undermine the importance of your work, and therefore kept you relatively safe while you kept track of their many numerous accounts, often spending hours at a time in the office the brothers kept for you in their privately owned building.

Or, at least you would you would spend time in your office if it wasn’t for the fact that your office didn’t exist, yet.

The brothers hadn’t exactly anticipated you needing your own space to work when they hired you. Most of the rooms they had in their building were already taken up, which led to some complications in you attempting to work in an environment so obviously not meant for you.

You were a business person, an adult, not a mindless financially savvy child whose only needs consisted of mac and cheese and a rug to sit on--you needed a desk, you needed a computer, and you needed a quiet place in which you can tear your hair out whenever you screw something up and consequently need to fix it.

Which is why you’re currently sat in Vladimir Ranskahov’s office, drinking coffee and so desperately trying to finish your work before your boss gets back.

However, it wasn’t like Vladimir had any particular problem with you working in his office--he was the one to offer it to you in the first place--, it was more about how whenever he gets back things become less about working and more about “how do I stop ogling my terrifying and attractive boss”.

“I see you’re working very hard.” Vladimir says from the door, smirking when you jump up and out of his desk, scrambling to put away your laptop and gather your materials so you can attempt a hasty exit.

You don’t look at him as you approach, choosing to instead stare straight ahead and past him, mumbling a short greeting under your breath when you pass him and reach for the door handle.

Vladimir shakes his head and grabs your arm, pushing you up and against a wall as he leans into you, mouth inches away from your ear, “ _Where are you going in such a hurry, my love_.” he whispers, his Russian drawled out and husky as he nips your ear playfully.

You shiver, turning your head to the side and biting your lip as Vladimir laughs and kisses the smooth newly exposed skin, “Vlad, we shouldn’t--” you moan, arching your back as Vladimir hitches one of your legs around his waist and grinds into you, “Shit...” you breathe, nails digging into the back of his suit jacket.

“As you were saying?” he teases, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss, mouth working against yours as his hands roam your body, following the dips and curves of your flesh before finally trailing up the backs of your thighs and hoisting you up until you’re practically clinging to him, whimpering and writhing with each slow roll of his hips into you.

Steadily, Vladimir moves you from the wall to his desk and sets you down on the edge, still kissing you until you finally pull away, panting and completely breathless, “Vlad, we can’t keep doing this, what if we get caught?”

With a low chuckle, Vladimir pulls you closer to him, making sure you can feel just how hard he is underneath his suit pants, “If we get caught, the men will see only what they already know...” he smirks, hands smoothing up your thighs until his fingers graze the center of your slacks.

You give a restrained groan, thrusting your hips up into his hand, trying your best to keep your voice down, “Vladimir!” you scold, biting your lip and looking at him.

Vladimir’s eyes almost twinkle, pupils blown wide and dark, swirling with lust as he takes in the sight of you so flushed and vulnerable, “You are mine, my love.” he says, pushing you back and leaning down until his mouth is level with your navel, his hands still trailing up and down you from through your pants, “Now, let’s make sure the world knows it.”

-

Extended: (Crack)

“Where the hell did you get all that, Joshua?” the man says, rolling his eyes as he wipes the cab down once more despite already polishing the same spot twice over, having been distracted by his co-worker’s obvious rumor spawned story about the new financial advisor their bosses hired a few months ago.

Joshua shrugs, grinning, “I heard them, man...” and then, using his index and thumb, Joshua rubs them together and leans into his co-worker conspiratorially, “the walls--they’re paper thin!”

The man opens his mouth to say something, only to jump when Sergei shouts at them to get back to work. Joshua grins sheepishly at Sergei and then at his boss, Vladimir, who raises an unimpressed brow at him when he stares too long. Awkwardly, Joshua turns back to his work, keeping his mouth shut for the rest of the day.


	7. Vladimir/Reader/Anatoly, Matt/Reader; Fluff

**_-"[Imagine ](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/138395303379/imagine-vladimir-and-anatoly-trying-to-win-you)Vladimir and Anatoly trying to win you over and find out you are already in a relationship with Matt”-_ **

 

The first time the brothers saw you, you were waiting tables in a small, crowded diner on 10th avenue. Vladimir would swear, thereafter, that he was the first to see you. 

In the arguments he would have with Anatoly over who had the right to approach you first, Vladimir would always recount the moment you glanced at him and smiled as the first between you two. Of course, this so-called memory would never be confirmed by Anatoly, who was supposedly “in the bathroom” when it happened. 

Which is why, now, they sit in the same bar stools they had occupied the day they had “met” you, speaking in Russian with slight conspiratorial tones, each brother staring at you when you’re not looking.

 _“This is ridiculous,”_  Vladimir states, brows creased in annoyance as he looks at his untouched breakfast, thoroughly uninterested in the meal considering they just came from a better, ‘higher class’ restaurant a few moments ago for a meeting,  _“We are not schoolboys, Anatoly. This needs to stop.”_

Anatoly chuckles, swirling his coffee with a smug look on his face; shooting sidelong glances your way every time he takes a drink.  _“And it will brother,”_  another drink, another quick peek, before he turns fully to address Vladimir,  _“after you admit that I saw them first.”_

 _“Your jokes never cease to amuse me.”_  Vladimir says voice and expression flat and unamused. _“We have been to this diner too many times; this is becoming dangerous...for us and them.”_

Unfazed by Vladimir’s warning, Anatoly rolls his eyes and downs the rest of the coffee. Briefly, Vladimir wonders how many glasses of wine his brother drank prior to arriving here.

Anatoly looks at Vladimir, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he nods back towards where you’re waiting on a business dressed man and smiles.  _“Then, let us no longer be school children.”_

Before Vladimir can get a word of protest or agreement in, Anatoly is leaning back on the barstool and looking very obviously at you, waving you down as if in a hurry. You don’t even notice, too busy smiling and laughing with the man in the suit and sunglasses. It’s only until the man holds your hand and then nods towards Anatoly that you actually realize you’re still working.

 _“Who the hell is that.”_  Anatoly says more than asks, looking back at Vladimir who is quietly brooding in his seat.

When you approach, you look slightly flushed, and immediately the brothers know. “Sorry for the wait, sir.” you say, walking around them and to the back counter to grab the coffee pitcher and refill Anatoly’s mug. “I was distracted by someone.”

“A husband, perhaps?” Vladimir says, casually sipping his glass of water, hoping to be proved wrong, despite already knowing the truth.

You smile pleasantly at him before looking back at the man in the suit. “No, no...Not yet. Someday, though. Hopefully.”

Vladimir nods before standing up and placing down a couple of bills for the food and then personally handing you a tip of fifty dollars.

“I think you’ve made a mistake,” you say, trying to hand the man back his money, “This is too much.”

“Not at all,” Vladimir says as he walks towards the door, Anatoly beside him, “visiting you has been a great diversion for us.”

Extended:

“Who were they?” Matt asks when you touch his hand and sit down across him. “Some old college buddies?”

“No,” you say with a small giggle, “just some nice rich Russian guys. They gave me a fifty dollar tip, can you believe it?”

Matt laughs and smooths your knuckles with his thumb, grinning. “That’s actually really great. You work so hard, I’m glad someone here is appreciating what you do.”

You make a weird face, Matt seems oddly chipper. “Yeah, I guess...” you pause, trying to think about any reason why your boyfriend would be smiling so hard right now. “Did something happen while I was gone? You seem really happy. Did Foggy find you guys a new case?”

Shaking his head ‘no’, Matt then takes his hand from yours and gently reaches for your face. You move so that his palm cradles your cheek, only to be met with a kiss. Matt’s lips are so soft and warm, and you feel yourself relax with his touch almost on instinct.

When he pulls away, you’re dazed, but completely satisfied. “What was that for?”

Matt shrugs, still grinning, “I just couldn’t help myself.” As he stands, Matt briefly checks his pocket for the small velvet box he’s been hiding from you since he picked it up from the jeweler, suddenly feeling much less stressed for having bought it.


	8. Reader/Vladimir; Fluff

_**-“[Imagine](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/139644673754/imagine-insisting-vladimir-sleep-but-while) insisting Vladimir sleep but while waiting on him you doze off on the couch”-** _

 

As one of the chauffeurs for the Ranskahovs, it was your job to wait patiently in the car until one or both men called on your services. You always had the night shift which was mostly easy-going save for the occasional unexpected late night meeting.

Most of the time, you simply waited in the car until both of them came out of the building. On some days, however, things weren’t so common. 

Today, one of your bosses, Anatoly, left with his own car earlier than his brother, leaving you to wait on Vladimir for several hours thereafter until you finally dared to enter your boss’s office to check on him, fearing that there had been an assassination attempt.

“Sir?” you say, as you peek into Vladimir’s office cautiously, “Is everything alright?”

Vladimir grunts a short affirmation, but continues to work diligently on whatever it is he is sorting, not even bothering to look up at you even when you enter his office and quietly stand near the door.

It’s not until well over ten minutes pass that your boss addresses you, looking up from the paperwork messily strewn over his desk, “You should sit down,” he says in a low tone, glancing up at you once before returning his attention back to his forms and reports.

You stare at Vladimir, unsure whether or not you should press the issue since it’s getting late, but decide it would be in your best interest to let the man be.

Although Vladimir may treat you differently than his other chauffeurs (letting you drive his car wherever you’d like during your work hours, bringing you snacks after he attends a dinner meeting, etc...), you were definitely not going to risk losing those privileges because you’re a little antsy. 

You like Vladimir. Maybe you shouldn’t like him in the way that you suspect you do, because he is your boss, but he’s only ever been kind to you and shown you respect--and he’s attractive to boot.

There’s a small loveseat to the side of his office which you choose to inhabit, since it’s the only other thing--besides the chairs in front of Vladimir’s desk and the ground--that you can sit on. It’s not exactly the most comfortable couch in the world, but you find yourself dozing in and out of consciousness after a few minutes of nothing but listening to Vladimir mumble to himself in Russian and the shuffling of paper.

When you wake up the following morning, your stomach drops as you realize you slept through your shift. You sit up, dazedly looking around as panic starts to sit in. It’s only when you attempt to move to get off of the couch to apologize and beg Vladimir not to fire you that you realize that not only is his jacket covering your shoulders, but said man is sitting on the other end of the couch with your legs in his lap, _napping_.

You shift, wiping the sleep from your eyes to stare wide-eyed at Vladimir, taking in his disheveled, but relaxed self; he has one arm covering his eyes while the other rests on your shins, making it impossible to get up without waking him.

Unsure of what to do, you lie down and attempt to fall back asleep, trying your best to keep your movements to a minimum.

“Relax,” you hear Vladimir say, and you stiffen, going completely still until the hand he has on your shin moves to lightly rub his thumb along the side of your calf, “your shift ends in another half hour, get some rest.”

And, for a few minutes, you wonder what the hell you did right in this world to be in the position you’re in, but don’t dwell on it, choosing to soak in the moment instead.


	9. Matt/Reader; Fluff

- _ **“[Imagine ](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/140888651464/imagine-being-an-avenger-and-running-into)being an Avenger and running into Daredevil one night”**_ -

 

Today had been your first day off in a long while. 

Ever since “The Incident”, you’ve been drowning yourself in work, trying your best to help build up the Avengers’ public reputation by doing your job as best you can and taking down as many criminals as is in your ability.

Unfortunately, still, because of who you are and the fact that not everyone appreciates your or your company’s work, you’ve kept yourself hidden and out of the public eye.

Not everyone loves the Avengers, and, more often than not, you and your friends are labeled criminals. Which is why, as you walk home from a full day of well overdue relaxation, you take a shortcut through the alleyway close to your apartment, hoping to minimize any contact to people who might recognize you.

However, instead of minimizing contact with people, you find yourself pushed up against a wall by a large man towering over you, pushing a dull switchblade up against your throat, “I thought you Avenger types were more observant than this.” he says, and, as you peak over his shoulder you see several other figures step out of the shadows. “You may have been able to hide for a while, but even snakes need to slither out of their holes sometimes.”

You turn your attention back to the man and raise an unimpressed brow, but let him speak his peace as you lazily lean against the brick wall, so used to the accusations and violence that you’re hardly affected by his harsh words.

Upon realizing your boredom, the man growls and reaches up to grab your throat, only to stop dumbly when the sounds of struggling and dropping bodies resound behind him. “What the--” he says, turning to see what had happened before being knocked to the side, immediately dropping to the dirty concrete, completely unconscious

That’s when you see Hell’s Kitchen’s finest; Daredevil, the Man Without Fear. Pushing yourself off of the wall, you approach Daredevil and casually size him up. You’ve read his background story before, his entire history beginning when he started his vigilante bit, but never once thought you would meet him face to face.

You smirk. He’s rather... built, at least more than you had expected him to be. When he turns to you, there’s a note of complete seriousness and annoyance that twinges his tone, “It doesn’t seem like your organization is as appreciated around here, but of course you knew this. So, why are you here?”

You extend a hand, to which he shakes almost hesitantly, as if he’s unsure of your motives, “First of all, thanks,” you say with a short laugh, “Second of all, I live here. Why are you here?”

Daredevil pauses, then chuckles, casually shifting his stance from tense to relaxed as he replies, “Believe it or not, I live here, too.”

“Like, right here? In this alleyway, or..?” you joke.

“Funny,” he says, shaking his head with a small smirk, “No, not in this alleyway, but, I’m not sure I should be telling a complete stranger where I live.”

“Well, _you_ don’t have to,” you reply tapping Daredevil on the shoulder as you motion towards the opposite end of the alleyway, “My apartment is a few blocks away and I’d love to make a local hero a classic drink,” you eye him, then add playfully, “that is, if you’re not busy.”

Daredevil seems to consider you for a few moments, before shaking his head, “Thanks for the offer, but maybe some other time; I don’t drink on the job.”

You smile, “I’m going to hold you to that, see you later.”

Daredevil just chuckles before leaving in the opposite way you went, maybe he will take you up on that offer.


	10. Matt/Reader; Fluff

- ** _“[Imagine](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/141349376824/imagine-getting-scared-in-the-apartment-at-night) getting scared in the apartment at night, and Matt just sighs, because you know he is Daredevil and you’re still scared of intruders”_** -

The evening had started out normal enough. You and Matt had dinner, listened to some music together, and fell asleep talking about small, insignificant things just to stay awake and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a typical weekday night.

That is until Matt hears you scream, your voice reverberating against the walls as shards of glass skitter across the floor. Without a second thought, Matt jumps out of bed and runs into the kitchen, frantically searching for the cause of your distress.

When he finds none, he relaxes and turns to address you, his voice not betraying the slight of annoyance that replaced his adrenaline. “Are you alright?”

You let out a breath of relief, rubbing the back of your neck suddenly feeling not only extremely silly, but guilty for waking Matt up for nothing but a passing shadow against the wall. “I...Uh, I thought I saw something.” you supplied, and then, much softer, “Sorry...”

Matt feels his stomach drop, his own guilt twisting his features into a small half smile as he moves forward to comfort you, but stops short when you warn him about the glass you accidentally dropped on the floor. Matt opens his mouth to say something, but instead just nods and kneels to pick up the larger shards while you gather the rest and dispose of them into the garbage.

“Thanks, Matt.” you say, gently kissing his cheek while he ties up the garbage bag, setting it aside to take out in the morning.

Although you appear calmer than before, Matt can still hear your heart beating loudly in your chest, your nervousness not at all assuaged despite dismissing whatever it was that you saw as a simple shadow.

With a small sigh, Matt follows you into the bedroom and lies on the bed next to your curled figure before sliding an arm under you and urging you to rest against his chest. You do so and smile as Matt kisses the top of your head, feeling much better with him by your side.

It’s only until after Matt can hear your heartbeat slow into it’s normal pattern that he is finally able to sleep, a certain prideful warmth blossoming in his chest at the thought of you feeling safe because of him.


	11. When the Sun Dies, the Moon is Left Alone; Vladimir/Reader

- ** _“[Imagine](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/142489773994/imagine-anatoly-and-sergei-holding-vladimir-back) Anatoly and Sergei holding Vladimir back from rushing to you, instead of having to watch you get hurt”_** -

 

The world had never been brighter than when Vladimir saw you smile, so when you had mentioned a local ball you wanted to attend, Vladimir couldn’t help but agree to go with you. 

And you were so excited to go that you when you arrived, you rushed out of the limousine before Vladimir had gotten the O.K. from his men that the area was safe. But, you looked so beautiful that night that he hadn’t even thought about it until you were halfway to the entrance of the gala, until Sergei had mentioned a small glint in the building adjacent, and shouted at everyone to get down.

Vladimir’s first instinct was to protect you. He tried to reach you, his foot just barely touching the curb before he felt hands grip his shoulders, pulling him back into the limo. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Anatoly shouting at him to stop, but Vladimir had been so focused on you that he didn’t care about his own safety.

He shouted your name as he attempted to claw his way out of the limo, but you had only just heard him, whipping around to face him with that gorgeous smile of yours, before the first shot rang out. 

Time seemed to slow in those few moments, the sound still ringing in Vladimir’s ears as he watched you jerk back, the bullet passing through your chest and your brows furrowing in confusion at the suddenness of it all. As you fell limply to the ground, your dress straining a dark red, Vladimir met your eyes and felt his world dim into a dark rage, a broil of helplessness and frustration clenching his chest as he struggled to be free of his brother and of his guard, so that he could save you.

But nothing was ever so fairytale simple.

-

“The incident has been ruled as a message directed to you and your brother, sir,” Sergei said, his arms set stiffly at his sides, “My men have swept the building searching for the attacker, but we have not found anything.”

There were a multitude of things Vladimir wanted to say, but couldn’t muster up the desire to express. _There has to be something. Search again. Search the entire block, search the entire fucking area, just FIND HIM._ Instead, he kept his eyes deadened and his shoulders straight, before addressing Sergei in an even tone that could be best described as the eerie tranquility of the moments before a storm. “We will continue to search until we find the perpetrator, this offense will not go unpunished.”

Sergei seemed to want to say something in contest to Vladimir’s demand since he remained in the office, only barely shifting his stance as he cleared his throat to speak his mind, “Sir, we have been searching for two days already, the men are being stretched thin as it is. We do not have enough people to--”

Before Vladimir could respond, the door behind Sergei opened up revealing Anatoly who looked just as grave as Vladimir did himself. “Sergei,” Anatoly said with a small nod, “continue the search, I must talk with my brother in private.”

Without a second word, Sergei left the office with his phone in his hand, presumably to tell the men to widen the breadth of the search. Vladimir waited until Anatoly entered and closed the door behind himself before he fell into his seat, his legs having gone numb as he prepared himself for what he already knew.

“Brother--”

“What time?” Vladimir could hear his own heartbeat in his chest. An agonizing silence, another moment where he held his breath, trying so desperately to squash that tiny childish voice in his head that screamed hope and miracles. “What time?” Vladimir asked again, this time looking Anatoly in the face, only to find a stony expression.

“This morning--10:02. She had passed away in her sleep.”

Vladimir didn’t allow himself to cry, instead he stood from his desk and cleared his throat, “I’ll make the preparations for the ceremony. Tell Sergei to cease the search and continue with the normal work schedule as planned.”

Anatoly moved forward, worry breaching that hardened countenance he always kept in place, “Perhaps you should take a break and let me deal with the preparations, brother. You do not seem well, today.”

“I will meet you and Sergei in 30 minutes, until then, I need to work in peace.”

There was a shuffle of hesitation before Anatoly finally exited the office. Vladimir sat back in his chair and leaned his elbows on his desk, his hands clenching in his hair as he stared without seeing, his mind empty and deadened. The world had never been darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited as of May 22nd 2016


	12. Reader/Matt; fluff

\- _**"[Imagine](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/143955387239/imagine-having-a-water-balloon-fight-with-matt) having a water balloon fight with Matt"**_ -

The water balloon hit you before you even realized Matt had thrown one. “Gotcha.” he chuckled before running past you and dodging behind a tree. You frowned, completely soaked due to Matt’s impeccable aiming, and decidedly chucked your own balloon at him, full force, as soon as he peeked around the trunk of the tree to launch a second barrage of attacks on you.

Although you weren’t sure whether or not Matt purposefully let you hit him, the balloon splattered and popped as his collided with his face, wetting his hair and shirt and unintentionally knocking his sunglasses off. You panicked, worried that you might have injured him in some capacity, and dropped your armful of balloons onto the grassy field.

“Are you okay?” You asked on impulse, your hand reaching up to cup the side of his face to check for bruises. 

Of course, this just made Matt laugh, his confused, slightly dazed expression melting into an amused smirk at your unnecessary stress. “I’m fine, it was just a water balloon.” Matt gently moved your hand away from his cheek and smiled. “Trust me; I’ve been through worse.”

You blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at your overly cautious attitude, but, at the same time, more than justified when you remembered the day Matt visited you with bruises and cuts on his face. “Sure you have,” you replied, rolling your eyes as you picked up his sunglasses and checked them for damage, “Just like when you ‘fell down the stairs’ that one day, huh?”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Matt sighed.

“No,” you said as you stood on your tiptoes and carefully adjusted Matt’s sunglasses properly back on his face, “probably not.”

With a small grin, Matt waited until you were done before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss against your lips. You paused, the gesture completely unexpected, before yelping in surprise as Matt stepped back and tossed at water balloon at you.

“You cheater!” You yelled, wiping water out of your eyes as you ran as fast as you could to the water balloon cooler to get your revenge.

Matt laughed, “You never said ‘time-out’, so it’s definitely not cheating.”

You smiled. Oh, it was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble is short.


	13. Mutual Respect; Vladimir/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened with this one.

- ** _“[Imagine](http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/145375616729/imagine-calling-vladimir-nicknames-but-you-get) calling Vladimir nicknames, but you get mad when he does the same to you”_ ** -

 

You knew it wasn’t fair, but you hated it when Vladimir called you by anything other than your name. Despite the fact that you often jokingly referred to him as “bossman” or some variation of “boss” (the big cheese, head honcho, top dog, etc...), you always kept a certain level of respect to your tone. Vladimir, however, was a different story

He never called you by your name unless he was expressly pleased with something you did, and if not, he called you by his favorite nickname: “girl”. It was infuriating, almost degrading with the way he would say it; sometimes it made you want to do worse than whatever it was he was displeased with, but since your function in their operation was to keep record of all the merchandise collected for that day, you couldn’t exactly screw up just to get back at him for aggravating you.

You didn’t have a death wish, but you did prefer to be given a little more respect, especially from him.

“Hey!” Vladimir shouted to one of his men, pulling you out of your thoughts. “Pay attention to your work,” he spat, pointing to the cab the man was now hurriedly cleaning out, “I will not tolerate incompetence.”

At Vladimir’s words, you felt a chill run down your spine and immediately went back to tallying up the merchandise gathered from yesterday’s run. You hated seeing Vladimir lose his calm like that; it made you feel uneasy. _He must be stressed_ , you thought to yourself, shakily recording the proposed earnings for the week onto your clipboard. _I would hate to be that guy._

“You there,” Vladimir growled, and suddenly you hated to be you, because you could feel him staring at you as he approached,  _“Girl.”_ he practically bit out the nickname, his Russian thick, somehow making the term sound more offensive than it would have in English.

 _“Don’t ignore me.”_ Vladimir stated, grabbing your arm, jolting your pen halfway through your writing and causing you to scrawl a jagged line across the page.  _“Why are you here? Are you trying to cause a disruption, girl?”_

Grabbing Vladimir by his arm so as to steady yourself, you looked him straight in the eyes, and, for once, stood up for yourself, “My name is not ‘girl’, boss; I will not respond to your childish games. Call me by my name, or do not call me at all.”

The entire warehouse seemed to stop, and it was at that moment that you realized you overstepped your boundaries. You may have gotten away with unprofessionalism with Vladimir in the past, but those were the times when he wasn’t so high strung... maybe you did have a death wish.

Vladimir looked at you for a few seconds, the air around you both thick with disquiet--you were half positive he was going to order his men to take you to the back--,but then he did something you didn’t expect. He let go of your arm, and smirked.

“Hmm. I didn’t know you had it in you,” Vladimir stated, crossing his arms and looking you up and down, “Respect is mutual, remember that (y/n).”

You were stunned, and, to be quite honest, terrified out of your wits. “I--I didn’t mean... I.. I--” _What the fuck just happened?_

“Carry on with your work, (y/n). I expect today’s paper work to be finished by the end of the night.” Vladimir sounded... pleased? He paused when you didn’t respond, eyeing you suspiciously.

Jumping, you stood up straight and nodded, “Of course, sir.”

With that Vladimir inclined his head towards you and continued to survey his men’s work. However, even as you worked you were in total disarray. Did you just earn Vladimir’s respect or did you sign your death warrant? 

...Maybe you’ll cool it with the nicknames for a while.


End file.
